xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Chad Chadan
Chad Chadan (チャド・チャダーン Chado Chadān?) is a character that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Personality & Character Chad is cool headed and cares about his comrades. After his release from the hospital, he was visibly distressed at the deaths of many of his comrades while he was in a coma. Skills & Abilities Chad has undertaken the Alaya-Vijnana surgery, which grants him greater spatial awareness and information transfer rate. Initially a mobile worker pilot and then copilot of the NOA-0093 Isaribi, he eventually learnt to pilot a mobile suit. According to Nadi Yukinojo Kassapa, his mobile suit piloting skills has improved after his time on earth. History Chad and other mobile worker pilots of the CGS Third Group were the ones sent to repel Gjallarhorn's attack on their base. After the mutiny, he and the other former Human Debris chose to remain with Tekkadan, despite being given the opportunity to leave of his own free will. In preparation for the trip to Earth, Chad, Dante, Akihiro and Dexter Culastor oversaw the reacquisition of the renamed Isaribi. He and Dante were regularly seen on the bridge crew. Assigned to protect Mr. Makanai as a representative from Tekkadan while the rest of the inside security was managed by Arbrau, Chad saved the life of Mr. Makanai when a rigged flower pot detonated in the room. This incident led to a war between the SAU and Arbaru. Chad was released from the hospital after the war and returned to work shortly thereafter. Upon returning to Mars, he piloted one of the three remaining UGY-R41 Landman Rodi previously used on earth. He sparred with Hush and was pleased with how well-tuned the mobile suit was by the maintenance team. Chad was among those accompanying Orga, McGillis, and Isurugi to the half-metal mine where an unknown Mobile Weapon was found. When Lok Kujan arrived with a team of mobile suits to apprehend McGillis, Chad attempted to call Tekkadan HQ, only to find that there was a lack of signal. He and the others would retreat when Iok unknowingly approached and activated the Mobile Weapon - the slumbering Mobile Armor from the Calamity War era, Hashmal. When Tekkadan began planning to stop the Hashmal as well as its numerous Pluma subunits, Chad would join Akihiro Altland, Ride Mass, and the Second Unit to observe from a distance. They were forced to engage and attempt to distract the machine when Iok recklessly fired upon it, changing its course towards an agricultural plant. When Hashmal fired its head-mounted weapon at the plant, which was block by Ride's Shiden, Chad was able to identify it as a beam weapon. Later, Akihito tried to change the course of the Hashmal and moved closer, but the safe mode of his ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City's Alaya-Vijnana System activates, causing him to lose consciousness and the Gundam to stall amid its jump. Chad threw aside his Landman Rodi's submachine gun and caught the falling Gundam. He then orders the others to take care of the unconscious Akihiro, and proceeds to threw his Hammer Chopper to distract the Hashmal. His attack successfully drew the Hashmal's attention and changed its direction, putting it back on course for the planned ambush point. Retrieving his firearm, Chad raced back down the canyon to rejoin the First and Second Units. He would continue fighting in the larger group, holding off the Plumas long enough for Mikazuki Augus to defeat the main unit. Relationships Merribit Stapleton After returning to Mars, Chad was surprised to learn that she and Nadi began dating while he was stationed on Earth, and he was upset that no one informed him of it. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Orphan Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Cyborgs Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Armor Users Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Veterans Category:Tekkadan Category:Martian Category:Military Category:Hibernation Category:Warrior